the Creepypasta Family: Jeff's Rage
by BrandenTheKing
Summary: This story shows that Jeff has gotten pissed off and at the end it'll give you an information of how to save yourself from the creepypasta family


I started walking on the sidewalk walking by myself and I felt like having a little visit with my old friend Slender Man. So while I was still walking I see like an ambulance and police at like a brown house, and so I decided to check to see what's going on and what I see the ambulance brought out a dead body and so I stopped them when they saw me and I told them to move the sheet head and so when they move it the person has a carved smile on his face and so I let them do what they are suppose to do and I kept on walking.

Than I went into the woods and it was with some fog, dead trees, and I see a page say," Don't Look Or It Takes You", and so I kept walking until I stopped by in front of an Old Mansion like its 127 years old.

And so I went in front of the door and I knock the door three times, than the door open and the person who opened the door is a little girl that she has like little bit of blood on her face and she is like caring an old teddy bear," Hi Mr. Branden how are you?" she said.

Than I just like shook her hair a little bit and I told her I'm like doing just fine, than I walked in the house and I see a Black Hooded man and a Elf guy with red and black eyes watching like some news on T.V. than I said," Well hello Eyeless and Ben". Than they both looked at me and they said hello than they turned their heads back to the News.

Than at the table I see a woman with black eyes and she is like spinning her knife on the table making like a dotted mark and I see Slender Man's youngest brother, Splendor man and I don't know what is he blowing but it looks like a balloon but different, than I looked at the little girl with her teddy bear and said," Where's Slender Man, Sally?"

Than Sally just said that he left the house a couple minutes ago with his two brothers, and so I hang my cape on the hanger including my crown than I sat at the table and I looked at the old clock, its like 9 a.m. than to 9:22 a.m. and Slender Man is still not here.

Than someone came in the house from the door, he is like a man with a grey hoody and black pants, his skin was white like a ghost, and his eyes have like a black circle around his eyes and he have a carved out smile like on his mouth, its Jeff The Killer.

Than the woman who was spinning her knife stopped and she is looking at Jeff. Jeff's knife is like a bloody and some blood is like dripping off of it, than Jeff looked at the woman at the table and said,' What the fuck are you looking at Jane?' he said.

And Jane still stares at him and she said," Well lets see umm oh yeah want to know why I'm looking at you?"

"Why?" Jeff said, than Jane point her knife at Jeff and she said," I'm looking at you because you look like shit.' Jeff made a frown when she said that but he ignore what Jane said and so he like pull out a chair and he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and he placed his alcohol on the table and he grabbed a cloth and he started cleaning the blood off of his knife.

Than when he finished cleaning his knife he put the cloth away, put his knife in his pocket and grabbed his alcohol and he moved to the opened where Splendor Man is sitting right by the open chair and when Jeff was about to sit down, Splendor Man put something on Jeff's chair and it was that thing that Splendor Man was blowing a while ago.

Than when Jeff didn't even notice he sat on it and when he did it just made like a loud farting sound and everyone heard it in the living room. Everyone started to laugh except me and Jeff but Jeff he looks like he is starring at the table like a statue." JESUS JEFFERY HOW MANY BEANS DID YOU HAVE?!". Jane said while she is still laughing.

Than Jeff's face is little red than he get off of his chair and looked at what Splendor Man put on his chair, than Jeff picked it up and he said,' A whoopee cochin'.

Jeff's face than turned into dark red he looked like a pissed off Bull, than he looked at Splendor Man. Splendor Man is still laughing to death on the floor, than Jeff took his knife out and grabbed Splendor Mans neck," YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY WELL LET ME MAKE YOU LAUGH MORE YOU STUPID CLOWN!",

Jeff raised his knife and launched it at Splendor Man, but than a black and white clown grabbed his hand with his knife. Than Jeff turned his head around looking at him." LAUGHING JACK LET ME GO!", Jeff said, than Laughing Jack started to get a good grip on Jeff's hand and he said,' Just put your knife down and relax Jeff'. But Jeff than used all of his might and pushed Laughing Jack against the wall. " ALRIGHT JEFFERY YOU ASKED FOR IT!", Laughing Jack got up and he charged at Jeff to the other wall and Jeff started stabbing his back and he pushed him to the floor.

"NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU AND SPLENDOR MAN TO GO TO SLEEP!", Jeff said, than he launched his knife at Laughing Jack but than I rushed at Jeff, grabbed his hand, and pushed him into the living room right at the sofa where Eyeless Jack and Ben Drowned are," JEFF JUST CALM DOWN AND RELAX I DON'T WANNA DO THIS TO YOU!", I said that to him while I'm putting on my cape and my crown.

Jeff than got up, his pupils shrank and his face was very, very red with so much anger," CALMING DOWN WONT DO ANYTHING WHEN THAT STUPID CLOWN PUT A DAMN WHOOPEE COOCHINE ON MY FUCKING CHAIR WHILE I WASEN'T LOOKING SO NOW YOU DARE TO PUSH ME!", Jeff than raise his knife and charged right at me.

I was on my defending stance and I moved out of Jeff's way and I tripped him with one foot, and Jeff fell to the floor and he got up and his nose was bleeding a little, he turned around starring right at me," I AM GETTING TIRED OF THIS BULL SHIT JUST GO TO SLEEP BRANDEN!".

Jeff started charging at me again and I was standing on my defending stance and than I used my psychic powers on Jeff and I lift him up in midair and I smashed him to the floor on his face. Than I heard the door opened. It was Slender Man and his two brothers, Trender Man and Offender Man." What the hell happened here?" I talked to him of what happened and I can tell Slender Man isn't happy.

Slender Man looked at Jeff while he is getting up from the floor. Slender Man grabbed Jeff with his tentacles and he started to squeeze him." WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING JEFFERY TRYING TO KILL SPLENDOR MAN THAN LAUGHING JACK AND TRYING TO KILL BRANDEN WHICH YOU CANT EVEN KILL HIM!"

Jeff's face is like a little purple when Slender Man is squeezing him." GEH IM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME GAH!" Slender Man than let go of Jeff and he started to walk upstairs. And I started sleep with the creepypasta family some of them are sleeping some of them aren't while I'm still sleeping I can hear some screams of like some people getting murdered I don't mine if they do it its like there nature and I don't mind about it and I like made some rules for the creepypasta family and Slender Man did the rest of the rules, and guess what. The creepypasta family, they sometimes love some of those rules, and that's why I made them become the creepypasta family and made the creepypasta rules and so in one of those rules they only kill people that they don't know except the people they don't know but that they are with the ones that are with my friends and me.

So you heard me said that they only kill the people that they don't know and not with my friends and me so you must like become my friend or else the creepypasta family will give you the most terror thing that you'll never live… forever so you must become my friend or one of my creepypasta friends will send you a message.


End file.
